


Smart Mouth

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Divergent, Eric Coulter - Freeform, F/M, Fighting Kink, Insurgent, Non-Graphic Violence, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Eric Coulter smut, which was requested.  I hope it's okay - I had to watch/rewatch some of Eric's scenes because I didn't finish the films. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smart Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eric Coulter smut, which was requested. I hope it's okay - I had to watch/rewatch some of Eric's scenes because I didn't finish the films. Enjoy.

Ruthless. Malicious. Arrogant. Intimidating. Infuriating. Sexy. Those six words always come to mind when you think of Eric, maybe not the last one as much as the others but you often found yourself fixating on his giant arms when he attacked someone and the way his burly body moved in such a carnal way when he was training. There was no doubt that he was intimidating and arrogant.

“One thing you will learn here, is that orders are not optional.” He turned his whole body to face you, in the sea of initiates. “You.”

“Me?” You questioned, just incase he was speaking to someone behind or beside you but he was adamant. 

“Stand in front of the target there.” He pointed to the far end of the room. “Four here is going to fire them your way - if I see you flinch it's over. Let's d-”

“But-”

“Do you have something to say, initiate?”

“Yeah, what does throwing knives towards me prove? Nothing.”

He chuckled to himself, something you had never seen before. “Smart mouth for a not so smart girl, huh? Four?” Eric held out his hand, waiting for a knife. “Don't flinch.”

He threw one towards you. You tried your hardest not to flinch and it wasn't really that challenging, all you had to do was focus on Eric. You kept your eyes locked onto his and the knife stuck in the wood beside your arm. “You can do better than that!” Four encouraged him. 

“Shut up.” Eric snarled and flung a second knife towards you, this time it hit the wood just by your head - it was pretty close. Your earlobe felt warm and when you pinched it, a spot of blood came off on your finger. He grazed your ear and you could have swore that, at that moment, Eric smirked. “Right! Get out, you're done for the day. Go to your quarters.”

You straightened out your top and shoved past some of the bustling initiates. “Not you!” Eric growled and grabbed you by your arm. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing or what they were saying to look at you. “Everyone else get out now!”

As soon as he had you alone, he walked into the middle of the room, onto the makeshift fighting ring. You gulped. “What's going on?” You had a feeling but you wanted confirmation.

“We’re gonna fight.” He said calmly. “I've been watching you during training, you need some help and that's what I'm going to give you.” Eric stripped himself of his jacket, revealing his toned torso and muscular arms in a tight, sleeveless t-shirt. You gulped again. 

“How long are we fighting for?”

“We’ll go at it for as long as you can take.. which should be quite long.” In your head, everything was sounding like a crass innuendo. He raised his eyebrows. “I'm waiting.”

He got into a fighting stance and you mirrored him. For a few seconds, the only thing that you both did was stare at each other intensely and circle around the ring - until he lunged for you. His fist dealt a blow to your stomach, making you stumble backwards and then crouch to catch your breath. “Go easy!” You complained. 

“Go easy?” He marched towards you and threw a series of punches but you successfully blocked them all. “Better!”

You swung for his head but he was too fast for you, he dashed to the side and avoided your blow. Eric smiled and lunged towards you - only this time he didn’t hit you, he ran towards you, picked you up and threw you onto the mat. Before you could get to your feet again, he pinned you down with all of his weight on top of you. “Eric!” 

“Did I do this to you?” He rubbed your wounded earlobe and you winced. “Did that hurt?”

“A little.”

“Let me make that better for you.” He sucked and kissed on your earlobe, which came as quite a surprise to you - so much of a surprise that you gasped when his cool lips touched your ear. Eric let his hands roam around your body, he massaged your breasts and kissed your neck making you moan. “I like that sound. We’ll finish this off later.” 

You waited until dark and when everyone was in their quarters or sleeping. You knocked on his door as quietly as you could but loud enough so that he would hear it. “Eric.” You whispered. The door opened and he stood there, trying to hide his smile. “Are you going to let me come in?”

He blinked at you and stepped aside to let you walk in. Eric was so quiet and you couldn’t figure out why, all he did was watch you with an intense look in his eyes, as you walked by him. He shut the door and leaned against the wall with his arms folded, still staring at you. You never had the pleasure of encountering ‘night Eric’ until now and it was unusual. “Are you just going to stare at me?”

He chuckled. “Get on the bed.”

He slowly walked over to you and kissed your neck, you were beginning to think it was his favourite spot. He pulled at the bottom of your t-shirt and lifted it over your head, revealing your pink bra - to which he quietly chuckled at. You passionately kissed and with one hand, he unclasped your bra. You gasped and he smiled. “Eager, are we?”

He answered by massaging one breast and sucking on the other, you tilted your head back and moaned. You ran your hand down his toned torso and stopped at the waistband of his black joggers to slowly pull them down, revealing his hard cock. He pulled away from you and stood up. “Why don’t you put that smart mouth to use, huh?” He smirked.

You knelt down in front of him and took most of his length in your mouth. “Fuck.” Eric mumbled with his eyes closed. 

He wrapped your curly hair around his hand to guide your head up and down the length of his hard cock. You didn’t break eye contact with him, you just watched his chest rise and fall rapidly as he pushed your head further down onto his cock. “Stand up.” He ordered and sat back on the bed.

You took off your panties and straddled his lap. He slowly entered you, making you moan as his size stretched you. You passionately kissed him as you rode his cock, he moaned onto your lips and you thought you felt him smile. He held you up, with him still inside you, and put you down on the bed so you were on your back. Eric thrust into you deeper and now much more faster. You scratched down his back as he hit your g-spot over and over again - no man had ever made you want to come so quickly and you couldn’t hold back. “Eric..” You moaned.  
He rubbed over your clit with his thumb which sent you over the edge. You cried out his name, your back arched and you grabbed the sheets beneath you. “Fuck!” His orgasm followed yours as your insides tightened and you felt his warm come inside of you. 

Eric pulled out of you, breathless and fell beside you. “I’ve been waiting too long to do that.”

You tried to hide your smile but it was impossible.


End file.
